Tecchu
Tecchu appeared in 2017 TV series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Tecchu (テッチュウ Techyū) is one of the Vice-Shogun of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. He is first shown assembling alongside fellow Vice Shoguns Akyanba and Kukuruga under Don Armage's orders to eliminate Tsurugi Ohtori. He was then seen in the Jark Matter Broadcasting Station to fend off the Kyurangers, injuring Washi Pink in the process before Houou Soldier fends him off and escape before the current Daikaan Mediatsuyoindaver tried to interview him. He later shows up with his pet, a Metal Deathworm, before it was ultimately destroyed by the three Kyutama Gattai of Kyuren-Oh, Gigant Houou, and Ryutei-Oh alongside Mediatsuyoindaver and a Morimers Robo. He later appears again to fight the Kyuurangers team of Shishi Red, Sasori Orange, Ookami Blue, Tenbin Gold, Oushi Black, Hebitsukai Silver, Chameleon Green, and Koguma Skyblue alongside his subordinate and executioner, Gyabler, who easily defeated them before digesting them all but Lucky into his body. Houou Soldier arrived, but he was too late to stop Gyabler, and when Lucky was almost eaten by Gyabler, he Tsurugi steps out to shield him just as Don Armage comes and confront both Lucky and Tsurugi. He later appeared again alongside Gyabler to fight the duo of Shishi Red, Houou Soldier, and Ryu Commander before Gyabler was finished off by the trio and enlarged. Tecchu later enlarged himself and takes on the new Gattai, the Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin alongside Gyabler only used the former as his meat shield. Facing both Kajiki Yellow and Washi Pink in the planet Toki before the other ten Kyurangers arrived, he decided to eliminate both Rangers, as he had deemed both as dangerous as Tsurugi. Later, having somehow acquired a piece of Jark Matter assassin Madakko, he revived her to have the Kyurangers distracted. In the final battle, he faced all twelve Kyurangers, eventually being defeated normal-sized before he enlarged himself only to defeated by Kyutama Dai Gattai Kyutamajin. Later, his past self from 333 years ago is shown to be different in appearance, as he lacked his cape, and is revealed to be very muscular and being the strongman of the Vice-Shoguns, he also lacked his Tekkyu flail. He later faced Ryutei-Oh 10*08*09 and was defeated. Tecchu was evidently rebuilt by Jark Matter's scientist, as his body stood alongside Akyanba in his laboratory as Kukuruga was revived. Tecchu was ultimately recreated by Doctor Anton as Akyachuuga (アキャチューガ Akyachūga), a fusion of himself and fellow Vice Shoguns Akyanba and Kukuruga. They were sent to the Minami Juuji System to defend planet Southern Cross's core against the Kyurangers but were finally destroyed by KyurenOh (01-02-03-05-11), RyuTeiOh (07-09-10), and Gigant Houou using Battle Orion Ship as a cannon. Tecchu is shown to be loyal to Don Armage, immediately agreeing to help him eliminate Tsurugi Ohtori. However, he is shown to be cowardly as seen when he sacrificed his own subordinate Gyabler to the Kyutamajin's attack. He has the personality of a destructive monk, always yelling "UNACCEPTABLE!" (褐!) in some occasions. Powers and Abilities Despite being one of the Vice-Shogun, Tecchu is one of the weaker generals. When compared to other villains such as Eriedrone, Scorpio, Ikargen, Kukuruga, and Thunderbird, Tecchu doesn't stand a chance. Nevertheless, he possesses many powers and abilities such as: * Enlarge Inro Shoulder Pad: '''His shoulder pad is the Enlarge Inro, which can enlarge and shrink himself at will. * He can fire Giant Energy ball from his right hand * He can shoot bullets or fire ball from his left hand. * He has superhuman strength back in 333 years ago. Arsenals * '''Tekkyuu (テッキュウ Tekkyū): He is armed with a flail with the ball located in his left shoulder that can be used for melee attack or be used like a cannon. He lacked the flail back in 333 years ago. See Also Akyachuuga Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters Portrayed by Hiroshi Tsuchida Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Characters with superhuman strength